The Big Surprise
by alykailyn96
Summary: Ever since Yusuke came back from Demon World, he's been avoiding Keiko. What will happen when Yusuke tells Keiko to meet him somewhere on a certain special day in February? Rated T for minor language. Fluffy YusukeXKeiko story


Botan's P.O.V.

"Keiko, I'm here!" Botan said, running up to her friend. "This better be important, I can only come to Human World every so often, you know."

Keiko stood up from the bench she was sitting at, "It is..." she said, looking down at the sidewalk. "It's about Yusuke."

Yusuke Urameshi had returned from his training in Demon World two weeks ago, surprising all his friends at what they now call, "The Beach of Memory". Yusuke and Keiko had shared a memorable kiss, being drenched by the waves of the ocean upon his arrival.

"Yusuke? What about him?" Botan asked, trying to see Keiko's face.

"Well..." She started off, "It's been two weeks since he came back, and we started dating right then..." Botan nodded her head, telling Keiko to go on. "Well, it's just..."

"It's just!?"

Keiko looked up at her friend, "He hasn't been talking to me lately." She pulled out her phone, "The last time he talked to me was three days ago... And two days before that. And we haven't gone out any where and actually seen each other since a bit after he came back..."

"Oh my... What do you think is going on?" Botan asked.

"I don't know... He's been so distant since he came back, always lost in thought... Maybe he met another girl..."

Botan crossed her arms in front of her, making an X with her arms. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I know Yusuke well enough and there is no way Yusuke would ever, EVER, two-time!"

Keiko's face changed from sad and worried to determined, "Well what do you make of it, Botan?"

"Well... Erm..."

"Exactly."

"But I'm going to find out! If anything, Kuwabara will know what's going on, so let's go! Now!" Botan grabbed Keiko's arm and started running to the Kuwabara household. Once they arrived at Kuwabara and Shizuru's house, Botan began to knock very loudly. "Kuwabara! Open this door, NOW!" A few seconds passed and there was no answer. "KUWABARA! Don't make me go get Yukina on you!"

Right after that, they could hear Kuwabara falling down the stairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He opened the door afterwards, "Jeez Botan, what's your problem?"

Botan stood still with her arms crossed and puffed out her cheeks, looking very angry, while Keiko stood behind her, wondering what her friend was going to say.

"Oh! Keiko! U-Uh... Yusuke's not around, I uh... heard he went to see Genkai...?"

"YOU LIAR!" Botan yelled, stomping her foot. "Genkai left her temple for the week to go see the first spirit detective! And we never said anything about Yusuke, so what are you two hiding!?" Botan started walking forward, causing Kuwabara to back up into his house.

"Easy there, Botan! And stop yelling! You're gonna piss off my sister!"

"Yeah, she might, but seeing your ass get kicked might just make my day."

They turned around and saw Shizuru standing in the hallway.

"And I might just do that if you don't stop lying to us!" Botan yelled.

Keiko stepped forward, "Please, Kuwabara... Yusuke hasn't talked to me in days... I feel like he's found someone else..."

Shizuru pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter that Sakyou had given her, "That's not it at all. Yusuke's just been-" Shizuru was cut off by Kuwabara covering her mouth.

"SHHH! Ix-nay on the Usuke-yay!" Shizuru glared at her younger brother, then pressed her cigarette against Kuwabara's hand, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Botan hit Kuwabara's head, making him fall down to the floor, "Now we know you are hiding something!"

Kuwabara looked over to Keiko, who was looking extremely upset by now, and then sighed. "Look, Keiko, I'm sorry but Yusuke said I couldn't tell you what's going on..."

"But Kuwabara, I-" The sound of Keiko's phone buzz, cut her off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen to see that it was a text from Yusuke.

**Keiko, meet me infront of the middle school.**

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed, running out of Kuwabara's house.

Kuwabara laughed at the scene, "Well I guess the secret's bout to come out!"

"It sure is about to come out because you're going to tell me what's going on, Kuwabara!" Botan yelled while pulling out her oar, ready to bash Kuwabara's head in.

"Easy, easy! Be careful with that thing! Ok, the reason Yusuke has been dodging Keiko is because..."

* * *

Keiko's P.O.V.

* * *

**Keiko, meet me infront of the middle school.**

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed, running out of Kuwabara's house. The sudden text from Yusuke had surprised Keiko, and she was just about ready to kill him for how he's been treating her lately. She started planning how she'd kick his ass. 'First I'll hit him upside the head, then I'll slap him a few times, kick him in the balls, and THEN I'll let him explain himself!' she thought. She soon reached the middle school she and Yusuke used to attend. Looking around, she didn't see her boyfriend anywhere. 'Where is he?'

"Keiko! Hey!" Yusuke said from behind her.

"Yusuke..." Keiko clenched her fists in anger before turning around, "You brat!" She pulled her hand back, ready to slap his face.

"Woah, woah, woah Keiko! You'll squish the flowers if you start beating me up!" He exclaimed.

Keiko stopped, right before her hand reached his face, "Huh?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Really, Keiko? Did you really forget what today is?" When Keiko didn't say anything, he knew his suspicions were correct and he sighed loudly. "Keiko... Happy Valentines Day," he said, handing his girlfriend the bouquet of red roses.

Keiko accepted the flowers, then blushed and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I did forget. Happy Valentines Day to you too, Yusuke."

"I'm sorry I've been dodging you lately, I've been really busy planning a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it, Yusuke?"

Yusuke started grinning, "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" He linked his arm with her and started pulling her away from the school, "Come on, let's go."

The two started walking in a familiar direction, Keiko soon realized that they were heading to Yusuke's house.

"I'm not sure if I should be angry at you or not. You haven't been talking to me at all lately, I felt like you didn't want me around anymore," Keiko said.

Yusuke started laughing, "Keiko! You know I could never get rid of you even if I wanted to! Trust me, after you see your surprises, I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Keiko smiled, then looked away, pretending to be mad. "We'll see about that."

They arrived at Yusuke and Atsuko's house a few minutes later. "Mom left about an hour ago to go down to one of the bars. They had a Valentines special or something, women drink for free." They walked in, and Keiko saw that the lights were off and the only light was coming from down the hall in the dining room. Keiko and Yusuke walked down the hallway and entered the room, and Keiko gasped at what she saw. "So I'll take it you like it?" Yusuke asked, smiling at her.

In the dining room, there were candles placed on the table with rose petals scattered across the top and surrounding the table on the floor. Yusuke had made dinner for the two of them before he left for the middle school to meet up with Keiko. He made steak along with homemade mashed potatoes, salads, and bread sticks. There was also a bottle of expensive wine in a basket on the table.

"Yusuke!" She faced him, with a smile on her face, and hugged him tightly. "I love it, Yusuke."

"Good! I was hoping I didn't do all this work for nothing!"

They laughed and then sat down to eat Yusuke's meal. "Yusuke, you've never seemed like the romantic type at all, so how come you're doing all this?" Keiko asked.

"Well, I'm not the romantic type. It's just that I've been a real bum to you. I left for Demon World and made you wait all this time for me, and then I kinda ignored you while I've been planning everything for today. I just wanted to show you that you do mean a lot to me, Keiko, and you always will."

Keiko blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you, Yusuke..."

"Your surprise isn't even over yet!" He said while laughing. "Also, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I promised to you that one day we'll get married, and I'm going to keep that promise. So until then, when I get enough money to get my own apartment, will you come live with me?"

Keiko looked completely shocked at Yusuke's question. She didn't answer right away, not sure if this would be a good idea or not. But after she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that they would have to move in with each other eventually before they get married. She smiled, "Yes, I will."

"Great!" The two continued to eat their food, and when they finished and put their plates into the sink, they walked out of the house. "You ready for your next surprise?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes, but really, Yusuke, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"Ahh, don't think of it as trouble." They walked for about fifteen minutes, talking about life and other things. Soon, they came to a building and Yusuke put his hands over Keiko's eyes. "Alright, no peaking!"

"Yusuke!"

"No peaking. None."

"Alright, alright." They started walking into the building, going into an elevator, then walking some more. Yusuke opened up a door and led her inside. "Can I look now?"

"Almost." He turned a light on and then said, "Ok, now you can open your eyes!" He moved his hands away from Keiko's face and she opened her eyes and looked around. "Welcome to my apartment!"

"Your apartment?" Keiko asked, completely shocked. "How did you afford an apartment?"

"Well, it's kind of why I've been so busy. I got a job somewhere and my mom helped pay for some of it too. So, Keiko, what do you say? Will you move in tomorrow?"

Keiko smiled then hugged Yusuke, "Of course! I'll have to tell my parents but of course I will!" They laughed and then Yusuke started walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Well you still have one more surprise left! And it's not here," he said while laughing.

"Another one?"

"Yep! C'mon, it's real close by and I can take you home after." Keiko nodded then walked outside with him.

As they were walking, Keiko asked Yusuke, "So you go a job?"

"Yeah, right when I got back. It's a good job, pays well on days when people stop by. They always leave tips, so it's really nice."

"Oh, I see," Keiko said. After about three more minutes of walking, they came across a stand with a sign above it, reading 'URAMESHI RAMEN'. "Urameshi Ramen? So this stand is all your own?"

"Yep! What do you think, Keiko?"

Keiko smiled, "It's amazing! I really am proud of you, Yusuke."

"Gee, thanks!" He said while grinning really big. "There's one more thing..."

"What's that?" They walked inside the stand and Keiko sat down on one of the stools while Yusuke stayed standing.

"Well, we've known each other for practically our whole lives. You've been my best friend through everything, you mean more to me than Kuwabara," he said, whispering the last part. "You've always been there for me, even when I left for the Dark Tournament and for Demon World. And... I really do love you, Keiko..." He got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket while Keiko covered her mouth and gasped. "I know it sounds mushy and everything, but you are my world, and I don't want to live without you." He opened the box, showing a diamond ring, and said, "Keiko, will you marry me?"

Without pause or hesitation, Keiko jumped from the stool she was sitting on and attacked Yusuke with a hug, basically tackling him to the ground, "Of course I will!" she said, and then kissed him.

"YAY! Congratulations you two!"

Keiko and Yusuke looked up from where the were and saw their whole gang standing outside of Yusuke's stand. Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, Jin, Toya, Rinku, Chu, Shishi, Shizuka, Koenma, Atsuko, and Keiko's parents were all there, cheering for the couple.

"You guys!" Keiko exclaimed, then stood up with Yusuke.

"Ohh I'm so happy for you two!" Botan said, running up to them and hugging them.

"Rightio!" followed Jin.

Kurama and Hiei came up to them afterwards. "Congratulations to the both of you, I hope your life together will be splendid," Kurama said while smiling.

"It's about time," Hiei said, smirking.

"You know, it was real hard keeping this secret from her while Botan kept threatening to beat me with her oar!" Kuwabara said, throwing his arm around Yusuke's shoulder while Botan said sorry and laughed at the same time.

"You better keep him in check, Keiko," Genkai said while smiling at the two.

Everyone in the group came up and passed on their congratulations, all excited for the happy couple.

As Yusuke slid the ring onto Keiko's left ring finger, Atsuko and Keiko's parents came up to the two.

"You knew about this?" Keiko asked her parents.

Her dad laughed, "Well of course we did! I mean me and Yusuke DID have a long talk about him wanting your hand in marriage!"

"We're very happy for you two," Keiko's mom said, while smiling.

"Well we always were just like an extended family," Atsuko said. "Now it looks like we'll be making it official!"

They all smiled and laughed and then Yusuke looked over at Keiko, "So do you forgive me for dodging you lately?"

She smiled at him, "There's nothing to forgive."

After a year long engagement, Yusuke and Keiko were finally married with the wedding being held on the same day they were engaged, February 14th. Kuwabara was Yusuke's best man while Kurama and Hiei were his groomsmen. Botan was Keiko's maid-of-honor while Yukina and Shizuru were her bridesmaids. The actual ceremony was a small one, close friends and family only, with Genkai being the officiator. Once they said their "I-do"s, Genkai pronounced them husband and wife, and the two shared a lovely kiss. As everyone clapped, Puu flew overhead, crying his own congratulations to the two. The reception was held later on, where Yusuke and Keiko had the best night of their lifes.

* * *

**Ok guys! So this is my first YusukeXKeiko story and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I can hear what you all thought of it, I love hearing what people have to say about my stories :) Also, please check out my other Yu Yu Hakusho story about a girl named Yori Ichijo who finds herself in the YYH gang's city, but here's the catch... She can't remember anything about her past! Under orders from Genkai and Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all have to watch out for her. What will happen to her? Will she remember her past, or will she have to start her life anew?**


End file.
